Die (chip) fixation processes typically use a tape having sufficient adhesion capability for fixing the die during transport and sinter processes. The dies are mounted on top in this configuration. The substrate to which the dies are to be joined carries the dies and the tape at once. During an LTJ (low temperature joining process), a silicone cushion assures a sufficient hydrostatic pressure is applied to the substrate, dies and tape. However, residue from the tape remains on the substrate and dies after the joining process. This residue must be removed after the sinter process to ensure successful subsequent processing of the dies (e.g. bonding to the topside of the dies, etc.). In other joining processes, the dies are placed into a wet paste directly. However this approach results in characteristic marks in the sinter layer between the substrate and the dies which can degrade joint quality. Also, fluid in the wet paste tends to move toward the die edge which causes voids in the paste.